The Beast's Obsession
by Trinbitch
Summary: Sergeant Olivia Benson thought it was all over but when she gets an unexpected phone call it all goes down hill will she save the person she cares about? Will she sacrifice herself? Or will she be too late?
1. Chapter 1:Phone Call

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story and please don't judge hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law &amp; Order: SVU that is Dick Wolf I only own the stories**

**The Beast's Obsession**

Sergeant Olivia Benson walked into the squad room and saw her partner Detective Nick Amaro starting his computer he saw her walk in and looked at her he smiled and said "Hey" she smiled back and replied "Hey Nick have you seen..." She was about to ask where the other detectives were but was cut off by Detective Amanda Rollins who walked in with her partner Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola "Hey Liv" She said with a smile on her lips. She was about to say something when her phone started ringing without looking at the caller ID she answered

"Benson"

When she heard the voice on the other end in the phone she froze she stood in front of her squad with all color gone from her face and wide eyes she looked at her squad and she was positive they heard the voice too because they all stood there looking at her with wide eyes.

**_"Morning Sunshine"_**

"Lewis" it was barely above a whisper she could feel the bile rising in her throat but managed to keep it down thoughts we going through her _'how was he out?' 'Did he escape?' 'He is gonna come and get me.'_ She was snapped out of her thoughts when Lewis started laughing

**_"Hey sweetheart can't wait to see you soon I missed you"_** and with that he clicked. She dropped her phone and just stood there with Nick, Fin, and Amanda in silence for a while until Nick spoke.

"Son-uv-a-bitch escaped!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Lewis had just hung up from the phone call he had with Olivia he was driving the stolen honda from his doctor Janis Cole he was driving to a secluded place to plan the perfect torture for _Olivia Benson_ that name kept running through his mind the whole time he was driving to find his perfect place to start his plan,

_Olivia Benson_

He would soon get his revenge.

* * *

Elliot Stabler was sitting in his apartment watching six-year-old Eli play with his toys in his living room. After turning in his papers with the NYPD because of what happened with Jenna Elliot thought it would help his marriage but it didn't. Three months later he got a divorce and had split custody with Kathy for Eli, he was glad he left Special Victims but not the way he did. He had to admit that he missed everyone a lot but most importantly Olivia, he had heard what happened about Lewis and he wanted to go see her but he didn't have the guts to see her or tell her how he feels.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Eli who was calling him. "Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy whats up?"questioned Elliot.

"Can we go to the park?"

"sure buddy?"

As Elliot got both of them ready he kept thinking about Olivia and was wondering if he'd ever have the guts to see her beautiful face again, but he was totally oblivious that he'd bump into her on his way to go take his son to the park.

* * *

"Liv, where are you going?" questioned Nick

"I'm gonna take a walk to the park, I need a breather," she told her partner."And I don't need a detail with me I can take care of my self." And with that she left the squad room leaving all the detectives wonder if she was okay.

"I'm gonna call her a detail."

"Don't Amaro I know that you're concerd but we all are and if you don't wanna piss baby-girl off, don't call a detail,"said Fin.

**A/N: Will Olivia make it to the park? Will she bump into Elliot? Or someone else? What's Lewis planning for his revenge? All on the next chapter. if you want to give me ideas for the future chapters or for a new story tell me at my twitter account: trinbitch5. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting

**A/N: Did Olivia make it to the park? Will she bump into Elliot or someone else? You'll find out when you read. I don't own the characters that's Dick Wolf. Everything else belongs to me.**

Olivia was walking down Fifth Avenue and had noticed she ended up in Central Park, she had been so lost in thought she didn't know how she ended up here _'damn how the fuck did I end up here? oh, well I'll just take a walk in the park.' _She started walking towards a bench and decided to sit down for a while, as she sat down she noticed the playground and all the little kids running around and laughing. She really wished she was a parent she remembered Calvin and she was suddenly hit with a wave of sadness she remembered all the memories she had with him at her old apartment, but she also remembered what it felt like when Vivian had taken him away again as Calvin screamed and beg for her. That day broke her heart, but not as much when her ex-partner, her best friend, and her only family had abandoned her without an explanation and when Cragen told her that he had turned in his pap-

She was broken out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing she looked at the caller ID and it read _'Fin' _"Yeah Fin,"

"Baby-girl we've got a body on Lexington and 3rd do you want me and Aman-"

He was cut off by Olivia "No its okay tell Nick to go I'll meet him there,"

"Alright Baby-Girl I'll tell him but be careful." She took a deep breath before she answered "Okay Fin I'll be careful bye." She snapped the phone shut before he could say bye. She took another breath and got off the bench to leave, she didn't see the man that was walking toward her but when she turned she bumped into him and fell on her ass."Ow," the man looked down at her "Oh shit I'm so sorry ma'am-" he didn't get to finish his sentence she cut him off "Don't ever call me ma-" she didn't finish her sentence because when she looked up at him she saw those big blue eyes she used to love looking into and, only one word left her mouth.

"Elliot..."

* * *

Lewis was at an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn and was trying to figure out what he should do to Olivia and then he remembered something from the beach house

_"My old partner he'd know what to do. He wouldn't question himself after what you've done._

_He would kick your teeth in, break your legs, break your arms, break your back, break your face. _

_Maybe I should call him and make you pay."_

When Lewis remembered old partner he decided to do some research on Benson and her old partner..Stabler.

* * *

"Elliot..."

"Liv..."

She kept staring into those blue eyes she has missed seeing across from her for three years, she didn't know what to do she wanted to slap at him and yell at him for not contacting for three fucking years nothing but his fucking 'Semper Fi' necklace but at the same time she wanted to hug him and kiss him because she was so relieved he was alive and okay this whole time.

Elliot was also staring back into her Doe like eyes and was thinking he had just found the love of his life he didn't know what to do either so he just stared into those beautiful eyes until he felt something pulling on his leg, he broke eye contact first and looked down to see Eli trying to get his attention.

"Daddy!"

The scream snapped Olivia out of her thoughts as she looked down at the little boy who had blonde curly hair "Eli what happened buddy?" Elliot asked looking down at his little boy who was looking at Olivia with a questioning look.

"Daddy who's this?" the curious six-year-old asked

"Buddy that's 'Livia"

Olivia who regained full access in what was happening looked at both then remembered she had a body to go look at with Amaro "I-I've got to go," she turned to leave but was stopped when Elliot put a hand on her shoulder and whispered softly "Liv stay? please,"

"I can't I have to go to the hospital with my part-"

"I'll give you a ride Liv" he cut her off with his reply. She didn't want to argue in public so she accepted with a nod

* * *

During the car ride they both hadn't spoken to each other yet the care was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Elliot had enough and decided to try to talk to her without waking up Eli who was asleep in the back, "So..how's it going?"

"Okay I guess" she muttered "Liv are you okay?" he wasn't surprised at her attitude but it still shocked him a little because she had never used that tone with him ever in their friendship of twelve years. "I'm fine Elliot, stop here."

''Liv can we please talk," he begged softly

"Oh now you wanna talk," she seethed

"Liv please-"

"You've got my number Elliot, so you can call me whenever you wanna talk." and with that she walked away to go to her current partner who was waiting for her at Mercy Hospital.

* * *

He watched as his sergeant and partner get off the elevator on the 3rd floor of Mercy Gen, he waited until she asked what had happened while she was taking her walk. "Amaro, what happened?"

He turned to her and said, "Liv, it's a teenager she said that her attacker burned her with cigarette buds, and kept her in her apartment for 18 hours straight."

"Lewis." she spat out his name in hatred. "Yep, but that's not the only thing, she said that he left a message for you." He studied her for a moment and he saw her hesitate, "If you want Rollins could-"

She cut him off with her answer "N-no I can question her its okay Nick." And with that she walked into the hospital room.

**A/N: Whats Lewis thinking? Does Elliot contact Olivia? Did Lewis really do it? Or was it someone else? Please review don't forget to follow me or review on twitter trinbitch5**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whats Lewis thinking? Does Elliot contact Olivia? Or does Olivia contact Elliot? Did Lewis really do it? Or was it someone else? **

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the characters but the plot and situation are by Trinbitch**

He was hoping they got his present. He was still drinking his 5krazy and had stop tripping out because of the drugs he took while he was torturing the girl. He had used cigarette buds to burn her arms and legs, he decided he would let her live to tell Sergeant Benson what happened since she liked the thrill.

_**1-6 Precinct May 22 ,2013**_

_"That old lady said I raped her?I told you she was crazy the first time." Lewis said_

_"Yeah? You saying that she made it up."_

_"Mm, I know enough to stay away from her."_

_"All right, so where were you yesterday? Not the half way house."_

_"No, I'm done with that place. It's supposed to be all about recovery? All they do is steal taxpayers' money. There's no services. There's no security."_

_Lewis stutters,"It's-the whole thing is a farce."_

_"Yeah? So, where were you?"_

_"Yeah, thanks for the sympathy."_

_"The sympathy? What you did to her you're lucky-I didn't kick your teeth in-" Lewis cuts Olivia off "-What i did to her **You **should be so lucky someone does that to you."_

_Nick can see the look Lewis gives his partner so he interrupts, "Hey! Shut the hell up, or I'll take you out right here and wipe that stupid smile off your face."_

_"It's okay, Nick. __I want to hear this," She said, still staring at Lewis. __"I should be so lucky.__ How? Tell me."_

_"Oh, sure, sweetheart. __What do you want to hear?" He smirks, looking her up and down._

_"Whatever you've got." She squirms a bit in her seat._

_"You mean, like, how disturbing it would be to make a fine, educated, cultured woman like that disrobe? How humiliating it would be? How she might try to cover herself with her hands?"_

_"Go on." Olivia says in discomfort, but she makes sure it goes unnoticed._

_"You want to hear how I tied her to the bed. __Not too tight, so I could watch her struggle." Olivia just stares at him in disgust and it doesn't go unnoticed by him._

_"No? Not your thing, huh? Oh, what about if I made her go down on her knees and forced myself inside of her? Or or you want to hear about the pyrotechnics? How I put out my cigarettes on her."_

_She releases a breath she doesn't realize she was holding._

_Lewis grins,"Yeah. __Gotcha. __How I branded her private parts with keys and hot hangers."_

_Nick gets sick of his 'little game' and says "Okay. __You know, I know you're getting off on this, but you know what? I want to know how you got in that apartment." _

_"Eh, that's by the numbers._

_"Men are from Mars," right, Detective? He wants the logistics, but you-you want the emotion." He say while looking at Amaro._

_" I do." She __whispers._

_"Yeah?" He replies._

_"So tell me more." Her features showed nothing but disgust, he noticed it and he kept staring and smirking at her._

_"You want to hear how she was alone with me all night. __A 60-year-old woman -__She did things that she never expected to do, that she never imagined were possible," He paused and closed his eyes, thinking of the feeling of Alice Parker writhing under him. Then he let his mind wander onto what it would feel like to have Detective Benson in that position. _

_He opened his eyes and looked her up and down and his smirked turned into an evil grin but kept talking._

_"With her fingers."_

_She kept staring. He was shaking with anticipation._

_"With her mouth. __Or do you want to hear how, at the beginning, she said she would do anything? I mean, she begged me for her life._  
_And by the morning time, she was begging me to take her out of her misery."_

He remembered so clearly and now he couldn't wait, he would surprise her and she would never know what hit her.

* * *

The squad room was buzzing to life with telephones, detectives and uniforms were surrounding the T.V. board with Amanda, Nick, Fin, and Olivia.

"Okay, everybody, listen up." Amanda waited until she got the uni's attention before she let Olivia continue.

"William Lewis escaped earlier this morning and later today he had raped and tortured a seventeen year old he is driving a silver Honda with the license plate number with X1A-" Olivia was interrupted by Fin.

"He's probably already on his way to another state," Olivia looked at him and narrowed her eyes slightly "Fin didn't you hear the phone call I got earlier from this sick son of a bitch he literally told me he misses me and he can't wait to see me again."

"I know baby-girl but I was just hoping this was all over when we had to go to trial."

Nick was about to say something when a man came barging into their squad room "Hello i'm Lieutenant Decklan Murphy and I am now acting commanding officer of this squad,"

Olivia just had a smirk on her face as Murphy introduced himself as the new 'acting commanding officer' of her squad she let out a small chuckle that was hidden under her breath "Um, no offence lieutenant Murphy but i'm in charge here and I am the one who is the lead in the case."

"Sergeant Benson you can't be after the target because you're the target of the man you're hunting."

"I'm sorry but I know him better than anyone," Olivia looked thoroughly pissed off right now and was staring at this stranger in the middle of the squad room

"I believe you sarge but until this beast is caught you will be under protective detail for 24 hours." Murphy then turned on his heel and walked into the captains office with Olivia right on his tail. Murphy was just putting his things down on the desk when he heard her heels clicking on the floor. "What can I do for you sergeant?"

"I don't need to be under a protective detail and I don't like it when someone just comes swooping in and takes over my squad," Olivia spat as she picked up her purse, laptop, and some files from her now occupied desk. She was grabbing her coat from the coat rack in the corner of the office when she heard to people come in.

"Sergeant Benson I would like you to meet Detective Delano and Detective Carlson they will be your protective detail."

Delano spoke first "We are going to be your new bestfriends for a while." She smiled at Olivia and held her hand out to her

Olivia looked at her then down at her hand "Just telling you right now I didn't ask for this." And with that Benson walked out of the squad room with the detail after her.

* * *

Elliot was watching T.V. with Eli when his phone rang he looked at the I.D. and saw that it flashed Liv. He was filled with a surge of warmth "Stabler."

"Elliot sorry to bother you," She could her the television on from her side of the phone.

"No it's okay Liv what happened you sound weird." He furrowed his brow at the reply he got.

"I don't sound weird I'm just fucking pissed off that I have a detail stuck on me for 24 fucking hours until this stupid motherfucker is caught!"

Elliot knew who she was talking about right away, he had saw the news this morning and knew that William Lewis had escaped and had raped a teenage girl.

"Liv do you want to come over and hangout with us or would you like me and Eli to go over?" He questioned he knew she wouldn't want to be alone tonight even though she had two cops outside her door. He could hear her steady breathing until he got his response

"You can come over El," With that she gave him the address of her new apartment and told him to text her when he got there so she could buzz him inside.

He looked down at Eli and shook his shoulder "Come on Eli we're gonna go see Livvie."

Eli's bright blue eyes widened and yelled "'Livia!"

* * *

Lewis looked through his binoculars as he saw the youngest Stabler and Elliot go to their car and watched as they drove away.

"Idiots I can't believe they don't realize i'm right under their noses." He put his car in drive before he followed Elliot to Olivia's apartment.

**Sorry guys for the late update I've just been super busy with school but hopefully I can get Chapter 4 posted tomorrow don't forget I like reviews. Will Eli and Elliot make it to her apartment? and what will happen the next day in the squad room? Remember to press that review button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the major wait guys i've been busy with school and graduation. Here is Chapter 4. Will Eli and Elliot make it to her apartment? and what will happen the next day in the squad room?**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the characters but Trinbitch owns the rest.**

Elliot and Eli arrived at Olivia's apartment and was waiting to be buzzed in. He had clicked the buzzer and was trying to tell Olivia he had arrived at her apartment, "Liv, me and Eli are here can you buzz us in." he was staring at the intercom waiting for a reply when he finally got one. "Ok El, come in." He grabbed the door that led to the lobby and waited until Eli got in first. As they were headed for the elevator Elliot remembered the conversation on why he left for three years.

**Flashback**

_Elliot was sitting on Olivia's couch when she had turned to him and asked, "Why did you leave Elliot?" she looked at him and he could see the pain, anger, and sadness that were in her pretty doe like eyes. He had opened his mouth but closed it, thinking for his reason._

_"I'm sorry Liv, things just got complicated...a-and I had just shot a teenager, who reminded me of Lizzie," she could hear the tears in his voice and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but she was trying really hard to stay mad at him for just leaving her and lying to her._

"Complicated,"_ she whispered, this had infuriated her he left because things got complicated. "I'm sorry Elliot but did I LEAVE when things got complicated!" He looked shocked at first but then he scoffed "Actually you did! You left first remember Gitano. You LEFT first Olivia!" _

_"But I came back you son of a bitch! I always do! You, You left without as much as a goodbye I know I did to but at least I tried to call you! Its been three years and you never ever tried to call! All I fucking get is a not with 'Semper Fi'!" She was staring at him, her eyes fully black with anger._

_"Oh fuck you Olivia, every time I tried to call you would always-" He had gotten cut off when she said something but this time with tears in her eyes and voice. "But I came back didn't I," She was crying, there were tears streaming down her face and she looked at him, all anger had vanished he looked in her and saw nothing but pain. He was going to say something but she beat him to it. "E-El-Elliot, I thought you would come back, but you were really gone w-when Cragen said that you turned in our papers. I had to.. to pack up your desk El," there was a slight pause of silence, all that could be heard was her sobbing and sniffling. He then felt broken when she said something, something he had promised during their seventh year of being partners "W-what happened to being 'Partners for Better or Worse'." That was it, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms._

_The rest of the night was him explaining.  
_

_Him sobbing in her arms._

_Them trying to comfort each other._

_And them picking up the pieces of their twelve years of partner ship._

**End Flashback**

He was thrown out of his memory when Eli had started tugging on his sleeve, "Daddy we're here c'mon," he grabbed Elliot's hand and had led him out of the lift. As they arrived at her door Elliot was getting nervous. He was about to knock on the door when she opened it, she looked beautiful as always and he was slightly distracted. Olivia looked at Elliot then her eyes turned to Eli, she was surprised that he looked so big, she remembered when she helped deliver him like it was the other day. "Hi Eli you've gotten so big!" Eli looked at her and smiled he yelled " LIVVIE!" he ran and hugged her. The hug was strong and if she didn't have balance she thought she might've fell, she looked at Elliot and he had a big grin on his face " hey Liv," she gave him a small smile "Thanks El, come on in."

* * *

Lewis watched as Elliot and Eli walked in to the new apartment building '_thank god I followed him, now I know where she lives'_. He stayed and watched for a little bit more than left, he decided it had been a few days since he last contacted Olivia and whats great about it, is that Elliot was there to hear the whole conversation. Lewis kept thinking on telling Olivia about his future plans that included the man that still had her heart, but he decided he wouldn't go into full details, he would keep her on edge. He was getting excited while dialing her phone number.

* * *

Nick, Amanda, and Fin were still at the precinct trying to find the fucker that hurt their sergeant. "I'm worried about Liv guys." Amaro looked up from a file he was reading and stared at Rollins,"We all are Amanda, you know what happened last time that son of a bitch got near her.." he paused then looked at the both of them and said "I won't let it happen again." he had a look of determination in his eyes, Fin and Amanda felt the same thing, which was to protect their squad and their sarge.

* * *

"Thanks El, come on in." Elliot followed Olivia after he had shut the door to her apartment. "Take a seat," she looked at him then Eli, "Are you guys thirsty?" she asked, her gaze shifting between the both of them. "No thanks Liv" Eli looked at his father while rubbing his eyes, "Daddy i'm tired." Elliot was about to say something but Olivia beat him to the chance, "You can sleep in my room Eli while me and your daddy talk okay?" Eli yawned but nodded in understanding.

Elliot was looking at the apartment while Olivia went to lay Eli down for the evening. He was looking at all her pictures but stopped and looked at one that caught his attention. It was a picture of them at the last Black &amp; White ball he went to with Olivia. They were both smiling, gazing into each other's eyes, he could see the obvious love in both of their eyes. He was still looking at it when she came out of the bedroom, "That's one of my favorite pictures of us." She smiled when she saw him jump.

He cleared his throat and turned to look at her, he had a small smile on his face when he saw her grinning, obviously from him being spooked.

"So, you wanted to talk," her smile faded when she remembered why she had called him. Elliot saw this and his eyes grew soft but held worry, fear, and was it love? She cleared her throat and told him to sit down, he took the seat next to her and grabbed a hold of her left hand, she looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "El, you know.. _Lewis_, how he contacted me, and how he threatened to come after me," Elliot could see the fear in her brown eyes and he felt a wave of anger sweep over him "Don't worry Liv I won't let him get near you," Olivia tried to hold in a sob but she couldn't, "I'm sorry El, I'm just so scared to have to look back and see if he's following me.." the rest was cut off by a sob, he didn't know how much time was wasted but it felt like an hour when she had calmed down.

"Thanks El," she didn't move from his arms and he didn't mind either. Olivia was drifting off when her phone began ringing, she moved a little bit from Elliot's arms and answered her phone, "Benson"

"Hi Olivia,"

**Cliffhangerr I think. Sorry guys I'll try to update sooner I type when the ideas hit me. What will happen during their conversation? Will Elliot protect her? Don't forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Obsession

**A/N: "Willpower and dedication are good words'...'There's a bad one though, that means the same thing. That one is obsession...'"-Stephen King**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story and plot belong to Trinbitch™**

Olivia's eyes had gone wide as she realized who's voice it was on the other line.

_Lewis._That name was repeating in her mind, Elliot who didn't know what was going on was shocked into seeing Olivia with wide eyes. He got her attention and whispered, "Who's on the line." She held a finger to her lips, pulled the phone away from her ear, put it on speaker and whispered, "Call Murphy tell him to trace the call...its Lewis,"

Lewis heard the long pause and tried to get Olivia's attention. "Hey sweetheart, how's it going?" Olivia's focus immediately turned back to the phone she could hear the smirk in is voice, "What do you want asshole?" He replied with a chuckle, "Silly Livia, what do I want? Hmm. Well, you of course." The way he said it made Olivia shiver, she turned to see what was taking Elliot so long, but as she turned she saw him run in with a phone in his hand. She looked into his eyes and could see that he had gotten a hold of Murphy, she nodded and turned back to the phone that Lewis was on.

Olivia replied but this her words had more power to them, "Listen, you fucking insane freak, you will never and I mean never come near me again, and if you do, me, my squad, and my old partner will find you and catch your sorry ass." She was surprised at the loud laugh Lewis made. "That's really funny. Hah, don't worry darling no one can protect you, not yourself, not your squad, and certainly not your old partner..." He was interrupted by Elliot "Listen, you son of a bitch if you come near her I'll personally fucking murder you." As Lewis heard Elliot threaten him he chuckled, "Okay loverboy, you better watch your back and hers... she's even more special since she's being so coveted by the NYPD and you." With that Lewis hung up, Olivia looked at Elliot and whispered "Will you and Eli stay tonight" He looked into her brown orbs and saw the tears she was trying to fight back and nodded. She said thanks and cried herself to sleep in Elliot's arms as he tried to comfort her.

* * *

Lewis looked up the apartments and saw her light turn off, he chuckled and drove away to his warehouse to see where Elliot would fit into his plan.

The next morning Olivia woke up and saw that she was face to face with Elliot's chest, she looked up and saw Elliot awake and looking at her, Olivia started to blush, "How long have you been awake?" He smiled when he saw her face turn red, " Um.. ten minutes ago." She chuckled, "So instead of waking me you watch me sleep..?" Olivia smiled and blushed harder at his reply. "Well you looked really cute when you were sleeping."

As she looked up and saw his blue oceanic orbs looking at her, she noticed that their faces were moving towards each other. Elliot saw her eyes move from his then back to his lips, he saw her eyes close as did his when their lips touched. They were sitting on the couch, kissing for what felt like an hour. They pulled apart when they needed to take a breath, just as they were about to kiss again they heard a door open.

"Daddy?"

* * *

Fin and Amanda were walking into the squad room when Nick stormed out their Sergeant's office that was being used by Murphy for a temporary time. "Nick, what happened?" Amanda asked as she walked over to her desk. Fin who had been standing by the main door decided to leave a cup of coffee on his colleague's desk. Nick nodded a thank you and decided to tell them the news that had riled him up.

"Lewis called Liv yesterday and we tried to get a trace on his location..." He was cut off by Fin, "Well did we we get the trace?" Amaro nodded and swallowed hard, "He was down the street from Liv's apartment.." Amanda saw worry sketched on Nick face. "Are you okay?" He shook his head, "What if something happened..." He couldn't finish the rest as he closed his eyes and rid to get the horrible images in his head.

The three detectives were all driven out of the bad tension when Murphy walked out of the office and told them what had happened. "Lewis attacked again." They looked at him and Fin decided to break the silence. "Who did he attack this time?"

Murphy took a deep breath and said "Former ADA Casey Novak."

* * *

Casey Novak was running away from her assailant as she was running she bumped into someone, she flinched and looked up and saw a man dressed in slacks and a button down shirt. "Ma'am I'm a doctor I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" She looked up and nodded "What's your name ma'am?" She sniffled and said "Casey Novak."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot pulled away from each other both looking flushed. Eli had walked towards the front of the couch rubbing his eyes and looked at the two adults that had a pink twinge on their cheeks. "Daddy, I'm hungry." Elliot looked at his son and smiled "I'll make pancakes.. Do you want some Liv?" Olivia looked up at him smiling an nodded. Eli was looking at her and he giggled, "'Livia can I watch TV?" She smiled at the six year old, "Of course, Eli." She handed him the remote and walked inside the kitchen to join Elliot.

"So... about that kiss?" She decided she'd be the one to approach the subject. Elliot nodded," I'm sorry it was a mistake.." Her smile faded and she swore she could hear her heart shatter into a million pieces. "Wha-What?" He turned around and faced her and saw that pain and hurt in her eyes, he furrowed his brows," You do think it was a mistake? Right?" She shook her head and looked into his eyes,"I don't think it was a mistake.. I've wanted to do that for a long time but you were married." Elliot let out a relieved laugh and smiled, "Thank god, I feel the same way Liv.. I just thought that you'd think it was a mistake.."

She smiled and walked toward him and she leaned in and whispered, "I Love you," Elliot kissed her again and whispered his reply, "I love you too."

They were interrupted by Olivia's phone ringing on the kitchen counter she pulled away from Elliot and answered it, "Benson,"

Lewis smiled hearing her beautiful voice again "Hey Olivia just wanted to check up on you." She turned away from Elliot and spoke into her cell phone, "What do you want asshole?" He smirked on the other side of the phone, "Well I was just wondering how your friend Casey Novak was doing." Olivia's eyes widened, "What did you do to her.." Elliot could tell she was talking to Lewis, he already on the phone trying to get a hold of anyone from the squad but no one was answering. Lewis smiled thinking he was going to hurt her where it hurt the most, "Well I tried raping her but she managed to escape so I'll just make a deal you come to me or I'll start going after people you care about the most. Olivia decided and didn't want anyone to get hurt any longer, "I'll meet you whe-" She wasn't able to finish her thought as Elliot ripped the phone away from her and decided to give Lewis a piece of his mind.

"Look motherfucker you don't ever call her again or come near her ever okay?" Lewis laughed and hung up after his last thought, "We'll see about that."

Just as he hung up the phone she had gotten another call, "Look dickhead-" Fin was confused as he heard Elliot yell into the phone "Elliot its Fin, what are you doing answering Liv's phone? And why are you yelling?" Elliot turned to Olivia and gave her the phone "Long story Fin, What happened?"Fin took a breath. "Casey was admitted to the hospital a few minutes ago." She shook her head and asked worriedly, "Where?" "Mercy General." and he hung up knowing that they were on there way to help a friend in need.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia raced into the hospital, Eli was wrapped in his father's arms secured tightly, both the detective and Sergeant were panting as they ran to the front desk, "What room num-" Olivia didn't get a chance to finish as she saw Amanda call them over.

"Olivia!" They both turned and headed toward the blonde. "Is Casey okay?" Fin came around the corner and decided to tell them everything, "She's fine baby-girl nothing but a few cuts and bruises, she said she was attacked by Lewis." Olivia and Elliot looked at each other then turned towards the two detectives, "We know that, um Lewis contacted us again," Fin was about to say something when a doctor came walking towards them "Hi, I'm Dr. Stevens can tell who Benson and Stabler are?" They both went forward "That's us." The doctor looked at them and then smiled, "Can you follow me, Ms. Novak is asking for the both of you,"

When they arrived to her room Olivia walked in first and was relieved to see that she was fine, Casey looked up as her door opened and smiled seeing Olivia and Elliot. "Case!" Olivia had run up to her and gave her a hug "Liv!" Elliot walked up to he and gave her a gentle hug then asked a major question. "What happened Novak?" She turned and told hem that when she walked out of a bar she was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley, her assailant was going to rape her when she elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the balls then ran away.

"Before he could do anything he said 'tell Olivia that she better watch her back'" and that was it.

When she was finished they said goodbye's they went back to Olivia's apartment. "Hey Liv, I gotta go back home and take Eli back to Kathy.. but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She smiled and nodded then gave him a small kiss then headed towards her lonely apartment.

Elliot drove off not knowing that he was being followed.

And not knowing this person had already but his plan into action.

**A/N: I tried to write a good cliffhanger. Don't Forget to review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Abduction

**A/N: Here's chapter 6 if you want it. Elliot left Olivia alone. What happens now? Will Lewis go after her? Well lets see!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf. Plot and story belong to Trinbitch.**

Olivia sighed, it had been hours since Elliot and Eli left her apartment leaving her all alone. She still had the fear of Lewis kidnapping her in the back of her head, even though Elliot tried to comfort her. Elliot. She smiled at the thought of him, she couldn't believe that they were dating. She smiled at the thought, as she got up from her couch she turned to look out her window, she noticed it was dark she turned to look at the clock on her cable box it read 10:05 PM. Olivia found it strange that he hadn't called her yet.

She shrugged it off and went to go take a shower, when she got out she went to her nightstand to check if she had gotten any calls or text messages, unfortunately it had nothing so she tossed her phone back where it was and started getting ready for bed she hoped Elliot would text her back before the end of the night.

* * *

In Queens, Elliot was walking up the steps of his ex-wife's house to drop off Eli. Just as he was about to knock the door opened, Kathy walked out the door with a smile on her face she looked at her son, "Hey buddy, say bye to daddy." Eli smiled and ran to his father and gave him big hug an whispered, "Bye daddy." and with that he ran inside the house to go to his room. Kathy looked over at Elliot, "Thanks for taking him this weekend," He smiled and said it wasn't a problem and walked back to his car.

When he went back to his apartment he decided to walk for a bit, his apartment was only two blocks away from Central Park. As he was walking he was thinking about his relationship with Olivia and he smiled he was never this happy after what had happened with Jenna Fox. After he shot her he went into a deep depressed state and drank to much. Elliot shrugged the thoughts off and went back to his apartment complex.

* * *

Lewis smiled as he watch Elliot drive away from his ex-wife's house, dropping off his youngest child. He was getting excited as he got off the car and watched as the household turned off all their lights. He snaked into the backyard, and was grateful that they didn't have any pets. Lewis was observing what room belong to his next victim, then he climbed up he pipe drain and succeeded finding his prey.

Elliot Junior Stabler was tucked in his "Big Boy Bed" that Elliot had built for him a a few years ago. Eli didn't hear any foot steps as they neared to his bed. All Eli remembers is seeing a scary man then his world faded to black.

Lewis smiled as he threw the chloroform soaked rag across the room. He carried the child out the window, climbed down the drain pipe, and entered his car putting the sleeping child in the back seat. Lewis smiled triumphantly and waited until morning to see what would happen.

* * *

Kathy Malone awoke the next morning with an unsettling feeling at the bottom of her stomach and decided to leave her current boyfriend in bed to go check on her children. She went into Dickie's room first and saw him sprawled out in his bed. Then she walked down the hall to check on Lizzie and saw her snuggled into her blankets, she then entered Eli's room and saw that he wasn't in bed. She ran all around the house looking for him an decided to wake up everyone and call the police.

Elliot arrived at his ex-wife's house and saw police and CSU scattered around the house in search of his youngest son. He ran off the car and saw Kathy talking to Fin, he then walked up to them, "Kathy, what happened?" He asked panicking Kathy turned and sniffled,"Someone took Eli in his sleep, and.. they left something for you.." She carried off still sobbing over her child, who must be frightened.

Elliot took the envelope and saw his name written on it, he turned it around then opened it s he was reading the letter he started to get angry.

_Detective Stabler,  
__You must be pissed off knowing I kidnapped your son  
__it also sucks knowing you can't do anything about it, this is what happens you  
__disrespect me, your lucky it wasn't Maureen your oldest, man the things I would do to her  
__but don't worry I won't touch her. Elliot if you didn't bump into Olivia this never would  
__have happened now you have to suffer the consequences. Don't worry I won't hurt  
__a hair on his tiny body. Just trade me Olivia for him and we can go our separate ways.  
This is all her fault, no one to blame but Olivia.  
-Lewis_

Olivia had gotten the call that Eli was missing, she was filled with dread and sadness knowing that her godson is somewhere with her perp. She had jumped into a squad car and drove straight to Kathy' house. When she got there she saw Elliot comforting a crying Kathy, she stepped up to them and looked at the woman sobbing, "Kathy don't worry we'll find Eli and bring him home safe and sound." She looked at Olivia and nodded thankfully. Elliot kissed her forehead and told her he would be outside. Olivia then followed him into the front yard of his ex-wife's house.

"El, are you okay..."Olivia didn't get to finish her thought, Elliot stopped and she ran straight into his back. He turned around and glared at her, "If I hadn't bumped into you that day this would never have happened! All because this insane freak is after you doesn't mean he could come after my family. Jesus Olivia, what the fuck did you bring us into!" She was shocked and furious that he was talking to her like it was her fault, she stood up to him not intimidated by him. "What are you saying Elliot! It's not my fault this motherfucker decided to go after Eli..." He had cut her off again but this time his temper got the best of him.

"You know what Olivia, stay away from me, my kids, and Kathy! When you find Eli don't ever contact me again that's why I hadn't contacted you in three years Olivia, so I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore! Jesus, thank God you don't have kids, they'd probable all messed up with you as their mother and if you were married you'd probably be divorced in less than a month! Just stay away from us and bring my son home this is your mess! If I have to find him on my own then I Will!" Elliot could only see red and when he looked at Olivia's face he regretted what he said immediately.

"Liv..." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, a bitter smile on her face and replied in a low whisper, "Thank you so much Elliot, it's nice to know how you really feel of me..." She looked down unable to look him in the eye, he could've sworn he heard her voice crack. "Liv, I didn't me-" She turned her back to him and started walking back to the squad car, she faced him one last time and the reply he had gotten pained him so much.

"I'll find Eli and stay out of your lives forever and Elliot, you're right... I'll never be married or have kids." And with that she drove off.

* * *

Lewis smiled as he watched a heartbroken Olivia drive away from an angry Elliot. He was glad that his planned work and that the Sergeant would play into his little trap. He drove away following her from a distance and made sure he knew her every move.

Lieutenant Murphy walked out of the office and narrowed his eyes when he saw Olivia walk into the squad room, "Sergeant, what did I tell you about coming to the precinct.." Olivia scoffed, "I can't sit in my apartment all day it's boring."

Murphy was about to reply when Rollins called him over. "We just got a lead on Lewis, he was seen in Times Square." She looked up from her desk asking what he wanted to do. "Let's go Rollins me, you, Fin, and Amaro lets go," He then turned to look at Olivia, "Benson stay here. I mean it."

She was upset but agreed, she then turned and walked to her office, closing the door. She walked around her desk and sat in her chair. Olivia took a deep breath and finally started sobbing.

She finally thought someone cared about her only to have everything thrown back in her face. She was so busy sobbing that she didn't hear the footsteps outside her office door. She was to busy sobbing she didn't hear that person open her office door.

she looked up and saw Elliot standing in front of her with guilty eyes looking at her. "Liv, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry please baby, I was so mad that I took out my anger on the wrong person. Please baby, don't let Lewis ruin what we've got please baby, I regret everything I said..." He was cut off when Olivia slapped him, but was relieved when she hugged him and whispered a reply, "I forgive you.."

Lewis angry that his plan backfired as he watched them from his parked car and now knew what he had to do.

**A/N: I'm finished with this chapter thank god! Don't forget to review.. Coming with Chapter seven soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I took forever sorry but here it is Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf. Plot and story belongs to Trinbitch.**

Elliot held Olivia's shaking body as she cried into his chest, he pulled her closer if it was possible. After a few minutes she lifted her head off his chest and looked up into his eyes and saw regret, guilt, and love of what had happened. "Why'd you say those things to me El?" Olivia looked at him with sadness and hurt trailed across her face.

"Liv, please understand I was just angry, you know I would never tell you that, I'm so very sorry," He looked as if he lost his best friend, which he almost had. Olivia kissed his check, "I know, but it sill hurt...I love you," He kissed the top of her head and whispered an 'I love you too' to her. They stared into each others eyes, slowly leaning in their lips about a hair away until they heard a knock on Olivia's office door. They broke apart and saw Nick at the door, Elliot made an attempt to open the door, but Nick barged in and glanced at Elliot then turned to Olivia, "Liv, Lewis is on the line and wants to talk to you." She noticed the worry etched on her partners face.

Olivia looked at Elliot, then walked into the squad room to go take that horrid phone call. Elliot saw the fear that briefly flashed across Olivia's eyes and followed her into the squad room. Everybody watched as Olivia emerged from her office that was being used by Murphy, she walked over to the desk she was occupying for the time being. She walked toward the phone that was on her temporary desk, and helped up a finger to quiet everyone down. Murphy looked at her, "Aren't you going to answer it?" Olivia looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "I'm making him wait, and when he waits he gets sloppy." She then pushed the speaker button that was on the dial pad.

"Lewis," Everyone heard the disgust that was laced in those words. _'Hey sweetheart, how've you been, must feel weird without having your 'little companion' around isn't it' _Lewis heard two loud intakes of breath and he smiled knowing Elliot was next to his obsession. "Leave the kid alone Lewis, it's me you want c'mon let the kid go and I'll switch positions with him." He ignored her and decided to talk to Stabler, _'Hey, Elliot I can't believe what you're going through knowing your son is out there with a total stranger, who can do anything to him.' _Elliot saw red and couldn't hold back the next words that came out of his mouth. "Stay away from my son, you motherfucker or I swear I'll make you regret the day you were born!" He then pounded his fist into the desk that made everyone jump, even Olivia.

They could all hear the laughter from the other end of the phone, _'Take me off speaker Liv,' _She did as she was told and brought the phone up to her ear to hear what he had to say. She looked straight at Elliot and saw him calming down in the corner. "What do you want Lewis? Tell me right fucking now! What the fuck do you want?! Leave the poor kid alone and come get me you sorry motherfucker!" She was so angry that he had Eli, and she had finally blown up at Lewis without feeling any fear.

_'You know what bitch, I wouldn't be alone tonight if I were you now someone else you love has a fucking target on their back because of you!'_ And with that they all looked at each other one by one.

Not knowing who would be the one to get kidnapped next.

* * *

_'You know what bitch, I wouldn't be alone tonight if I were you now someone else you love has a fucking target on their back because of you!'_ And with that he hung up, and threw his phone down in the passenger seat. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Eli was starting to stir.

He smiled as he finally arrived at his destination, Lewis took little Eli into the structure and put him in a room that had toys and a bed. He added a little more chloroform and put it on the little boys nose. He made sure he was knocked out, then left to go get his bait that would help him catch his prey.

William Lewis smirked as he got back in his car and made his way back into he city. His plan was finally getting into action.

* * *

After the phone call Murphy demanded that everyone go home with protective detail. Of course Olivia refused, but had no choice as Elliot agreed to it, he chuckled to himself when he saw her pout and glare at him.

"Liv, it's for the best. C'mon get in the car so we can go home." He was pleading with her now. She obliged and opened the passenger door, she then entered and sat down, pouting and staring straight ahead. Elliot sighed and closed the door for her then entered the drivers side. "Look, I know you hate this Liv, and so do I, but this is for the best..." She looked up as he stopped talking, she was about to say something, but he had already stated talking. "...I couldn't bare to lose you Liv, you're the love of my life."

* * *

Murphy scrubbed a hand down his face as he sighed in frustration. He didn't know what he was going to do with this Sergeant but he did know one thing, and that was that he was attracted to her and couldn't get her out of his mind.

Nick looked inside of the office then turned back to Amanda and Fin, "I don't trust him, I feel like something his going to happen and... I just don't trust him," Fin looked at Amanda then shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'Don't look at me' then walked back to his desk. She sighed ad looked at Amaro, "Well, I don't think he's that bad just a bit gruff." Nick let out a harsh breath then shook his head and walked away.

All of them just stared at him, not knowing of the tragedy that would happen right now.

* * *

Lewis was smirking as he saw them driving and thought about a perfect way to get his bait. He then came up with a better way to get both of them and thought _**'Two birds with one stone' **_He saw them stop at the light and noticed they weren't paying attention, as he saw them start moving he set his plan on motion.

Olivia and Elliot were too busy thinking about each other that they didn't see the headlights of the other car.

They were too busy thinking about each other they didn't see who the other driver was.

They were too busy thinking about each other that they didn't have time to notice they skidded off the road and fell into a ditch.

They couldn't remember anything as their worlds faded black.

**A/N: Was that a cliffhanger? Sorry I don't really know I'm not that good at this... But here's another chapter, I've already started chapter 8! Sorry it took forever my birthday was last week and I'm going to Disneyland tomorrow so hopefully I'll get some of the chapters up. Anyway don't forget to review!**


End file.
